Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not?
by TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: Emmett McCarty and James Brandon are more than friends, but less than lovers. They're both too shy to make a move.


**A/N: I know that it has been _forever _since I have written a Twilight fic!**

**I wrote this one a long time ago and I decided to finish it recently!**

**I have honestly really missed my wonderful Twilight family!**

**I still love and cherish all of my reviewers!**

**I still really love Emmett/James too!**

**The title of this fic was taken from the Thompson Square song that I love.**

**I hope that you all enjoy this! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with Stephenie Meyer's characters.**

* * *

**Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not?**

* * *

"Just go ask him!" Rosalie encourages.

Emmett bites his lip. "What if he says no?"

"Why would he? You guys have been hanging out pretty much all summer," She points out.

"I know, but this time is different. I'm asking him to do something at night and it's _just_ the two of us this time," Emmett explains.

"James likes you, Em. Now man up and go ask him out!" Rosalie tells him.

Emmett sighs, but he nods because she's right. If he doesn't ask him now, then he'll never have the courage to do it. Emmett is currently at Brandon's Diner, the local restaurant that James' family owns. James is working right now and because Emmett comes to the restaurant so often, he knows that his shift is getting ready to end. James is taking his apron off and saying goodbye to his mom as Emmett approaches him.

"Oh, hey Emmett," He greets when he notices Emmett.

Emmett nervously scratches his neck. "Hey. I was wondering if you had any plans tonight."

"No. I was just going to go home and probably read. Pretty lame I know," James replies with a cute smile.

"I'm going to the movies in a few hours. Do you want to come?" Emmett finally asks.

"Will it just be me and you?" James wonders.

"Yeah. I was going to invite more people, but um . . . I didn't really want to," Emmett admits with a slight quiver in his voice.

"Sure, I'll go," James says simply.

"I'll pick you up at 10 then," Emmett notifies him.

"Ok, see you then," He responds.

Emmett walks away and he couldn't hide his excitement if he tried. Rosalie's smiling when she sees Emmett and he gives her a hug. He's nervous and not sure what to wear so Rose suggests that he just buys a new outfit. They're only ten minutes away from the mall and Rosalie is an expert at picking out clothes for Emmett. So, Emmett hopes that it won't take very long. Express is having a sale so that's where they're headed. They're barely in there for five minutes when she starts throwing clothes into Emmett's hands.

"This will look great on you, I just know it!" She predicts.

He shrugs. "We'll see."

Emmett puts on the bright blue button up top that Rose picked out for him, the tie and he steps into the jeans. He examines himself in the mirror and he's not sure how he likes the outfit. It's a little more formal compared to what he normally wears and he's not entirely comfortable in it. Emmett calls for Rosalie to make sure that she's waiting outside of the door and he walk out after she answers.

Rosalie laughs. "You look like your father."

"You picked the clothes!" He criticizes.

"It's all about styling. Loosen the tie a bit and untuck the shirt and you have the messy prep look. Your hair looks good, just put on your black Converse shoes and your glasses tonight and you're guaranteed to get laid," She tells Emmett with a wink.

"Damn, Rose, it's the first date. Unlike you, I like to _wait_," He teases.

"Whatever. You've been jerking off to James since you figured out what your dick was for. You can't tell me that you don't want to fuck him," Rose argues.

"I do want to, trust me. I want it badly, but I just don't think that we're ready for that yet," Emmett says through the door as he starts getting dressed.

"Wow! You really _do _like him," She realizes.

He takes his credit card out of his wallet. "The fact that I'm nervous around him should have told you that."

"This is very true," Rose agrees.

Emmett pays for his clothes and then he takes Rosalie home. She kisses Emmett on the cheek and wishes him good luck before she gets out of his truck. She tells him to text her if he needs her. Emmett drives home and he goes straight upstairs to his bedroom. It's 8:00 so he has a little over an hour and a half to get ready. He takes a few deep breaths so that he can try to slow his rapidly beating heart. There's a knock at his door and he tells them to come in.

"Hey sweetie," His mom greets.

"Hey," Emmett repeat.

"So, I hear that you have a big date tonight," She notifies him.

"Where did you hear that?" Emmett wants to know.

"James' mom," His mother answers.

"Well, it's not a date," He lies.

She eyes the Express bag. "So you just went out to buy some new clothes for no reason?"

"Ok, so maybe it _is_ a date," Emmett confesses.

"Was that so hard to admit?" His mom asks.

"I'm just paranoid. I don't want to get my hopes up by thinking that tonight is something that it's not," He explains.

"Honey, you don't have anything to worry about. When Victoria called, she said that James was really happy and looking forward to going out with you," She tells him.

Emmett smiles. "Ok. Well, I have to get ready."

"Let me know when you're going to leave," His mother says.

"I will," He assures her.

Emmett hops into the shower and he makes sure that he's extra clean. Emmett feel like the hairiest seventeen year old in the world so he shaves his face and neck. He brushes his teeth and then he quickly blow dries his hair. Emmett gets dressed and although he'll never admit it to Rosalie's face, he looks really good. His parents are watching a movie when he enters the living room.

"You clean up nice, sweetheart," His mom compliments.

"Thanks," Emmett replies.

His father turns toward his mother. "How come you never say that to me?"

"Because I prefer to see you without clothes on," She responds.

"I'm going to act like I didn't just hear that. I'm not exactly sure what time that I'll be in," Emmett says.

"Don't worry about it, just go and have fun," His dad encourages.

Emmett gives them both hugs before he walks out of the door. James lives on the other side of town, but since there's no traffic, it won't take Emmett very long to get there. Emmett has to wipe his hands on his pants because his palms are sweaty. He's really not one to be nervous so he doesn't know why he's acting like a fourteen year old girl that's going to meet Robert Pattinson. He parks behind James' motorcycle in the driveway. Emmett rings his doorbell and he's surprised when James answers.

"Fuck me," Emmett _thinks _he hears James mutter.

"Uh . . . hey," Emmett awkwardly greets.

"Hey," James says as he checks Emmett out.

"Are you ready to go?" Emmett checks.

"Yeah," James answers.

James waves goodbye to his mom and they walk toward Emmett's pickup truck. Emmett steals a few glances at James and he looks even hotter than normal. James has on a yellow polo and a pair of ripped jeans. He asks if he can pick the radio station and Emmett nods. Their short ride to the theater is filled with pleasant silence. Emmett lets James pick the movie and he buys his ticket for him. Emmett also asks if he wants anything to eat or drink before they get settled for the movie.

"You don't have to pay you know," James lets him know.

"You've spent your whole summer waiting on people, let someone do something nice for you," Emmett responds.

"Ok, fine," He concedes.

Emmett buys a large popcorn, nachos, and Sprite for himself. He purchases a Coke and gummy worms for James. There aren't many people in the theater yet because it's a little early. They find two adjacent seats all the way in the back and they sit down. Emmett and James reach into the popcorn at the same time and their hands briefly graze.

"Sorry," They apologize simultaneously.

"Um . . . thanks for tonight," James expresses his gratitude.

"No problem," Emmett replies.

The previews begin playing and they whisper how good or how stupid that the movies look. Neighbors, the film that they're seeing finally starts. It's hysterical and James and Emmett spend the whole time laughing. They're wiping our eyes by the time that the movie is over because they laughed so hard. Emmett looks at his watch and it's already midnight, but he doesn't want the night to end yet. Another comfortable silence surrounds them as they walk to Emmett's truck.

"Are you ready to go home yet?" Emmett wonders.

"No, not really," James answers.

"So you don't mind if I take you somewhere?" Emmett questions.

James shakes his head. "No."

It's still pretty warm out and the stars are shining brightly in the sky. Emmett is going to take James some place that he has only ever taken Rosalie before. It's kind of far out and it usually takes a while to get there, but the streets are pretty deserted so the ride is much shorter. Emmett drives into the abandoned field that was once probably a farm and James raises a skeptical, confused eyebrow.

"Um . . . you didn't bring me all the way out here to kill me, right?" James half-jokes.

Emmett laughs. "No, of course not."

"Where the fuck are we?" James wants to know.

"Some old place that I discovered a few years ago. It's so quiet and peaceful out here. I come out here to think or just to be alone sometimes. I've only ever taken Rose here. We lay in the bed of my truck and just look at the stars on perfect nights like this," Emmett explains.

"I love stargazing too," James says.

Emmett asks James if he wants to stay for a little while and he nods. There's still a blanket laying down in the bed of his truck from the last time that he and Rosalie were there. Emmett scoots over to give James some room, so he's shocked when James moves closer to him. Emmett has never been this close to James before and he can smell his cologne. Emmett feels dizzy like after he's had a few beers and he's warm all over.

James sighs. "So, you finally asked me out tonight and you paid for everything like a true gentleman. Now, you've taken me to your special place. You haven't really made a move though, so are you gonna kiss me or not?"

"I'm definitely gonna kiss you," Emmett confidently tells him.

Emmett turns his head and James' face is right beside his. He leans in a few inches and touches his lips to James', slowly. Emmett places his big hand on James' cheek as he deepens the kiss. The kiss is soft and tender, but it's also filled with fiery passion. James' eyes flicker closed and he feels high. They have wanted each other for very long. The kiss is just as amazing as they hoped it would be. They pull away and they're panting harshly. Their lungs burn a little, but they're completely content.

"I've wanted to do that since I was 12," Emmett admits.

"Really? What took you so long?" James inquires.

"You like me too, so why is it just on _me _to make the move?" Emmett counters.

James smirks. "Because you paid for the date and opened the door for me."

"Touchè," Emmett agrees.

Emmett places his hand on James' cheek as he inches closer to him and claims his mouth again. James reaches for Emmett's shirt so they briefly break the kiss to remove each other's tops. Emmett straddles him and their bare chests are touching. He moves his mouth to James' neck and he can feel James getting hard even through the denim separating them. Emmett is erect too and they both moan when he moves his hips and thrust his cock into James'.

"Shit!" James moans.

Emmett thinks that it feels amazing being so close to and so intimate with James, but it's still not quite _enough_. He doesn't want to stop what they're doing to take their pants off though so Emmett just continues rutting against James. James' clear blue eyes are wide open and staring right into Emmett's. James' mouth is open in a silent groan, so Emmett increases his pace. Emmett desperately wants to hear James' sounds of pleasure. He rocks his hips faster and licks James on the side of his neck. James moans Emmett's name and it's music to Emmett's ears.

"I love the way you say my name," Emmett whispers heatedly.

"Em, I'm gonna cum, soon!" James chokes out.

Emmett slips his hand between their bodies until he finds the button to James' jeans. He quickly pulls down the zipper and slides his hand into James' boxers. They sigh in ecstasy when Emmett's hand reaches his cock. James has never been touched by anyone other than himself, so his eyes widen at the pleasure. Not quite sure what to do, Emmett mimics what feels good to himself. He uses the pre-cum that has leaked from the head of James' cock as lube. Emmett makes a fist and he pumps James' dick swiftly.

"How does it feel?" Emmett checks.

"So fucking good!" James exclaims.

James' eyes are tightly shut and Emmett feels James' body shudder as his orgasm hits. Emmett catches most of the cum in his hands. James' face is flushed and sweaty. James looks worn out and completely satisfied. Emmett removes his slick hand from James' pants and he puts it into his mouth. He licks his fingers clean and moans lasciviously at the semi-sweet taste. James is certain that he would cum again at the sight if it were physically possible.

James wants to return the favor to Emmett. He wants to give Emmett as much pleasure as he just received. James moves his hands to the waistband of Emmett's jeans and he pulls them down just below his knees. Emmett's big cock springs free when James yanks his boxers down. James spends a few seconds just admiring Emmett's perfect dick. He hesitantly wraps his hand around it and starts stroking.

"I'm not going to last long," Emmett reveals with a blush.

"It's ok, Emmett. I want to see you blow your load," James assures him.

James doesn't take his eyes off of Emmett as he jerks him off harder. The play of emotions on Emmett's face; lust, awe, bliss is absolutely beautiful to James. He feels powerful knowing that he's responsible for making Emmett so content. James runs his thumb over a vein on the underside of Emmett's cock. Emmett tries to warn James of his impending orgasm, but only incoherent sounds escape his mouth. Emmett's body shakes uncontrollably as he squirts into James' fist. James holds onto Emmett's lower back so that he doesn't fall forward.

"Fuck, James! That was so good," Emmett says once he has caught his breath.

James smiles and nods in agreement. Imitating Emmett's earlier actions, James brings his cum covered hand to his mouth. He takes his time savoring Emmett's pleasant and unique flavor. Emmett lays next to James before he pulls James' body on top of his. James sneaks in a kiss before he rests his head on Emmett's naked chest.

Emmett runs his hands through James' hair. "I don't want to move."

"Me either," James states.

"Let's just sleep here. I'll tell my mom that I'm staying at Rosalie's house," Emmett says.

"And I'll tell mine that I'm staying the night at Riley's," James comments.

* * *

James wakes up wrapped in Emmett's strong embrace. He looks up and he sees that Emmett is still sleeping. James smiles because Emmett look so serene and angelic. He doesn't want to disturb Emmett, so he carefully slips out of his arms. He checks the time on his phone and it's 9:30 in the morning. Emmett's eyes open slowly and he feels a brief sense of panic when he doesn't feel James in his arms. He feels at ease when he notices James hop out the passenger side door.

"I was trying not to wake you," James says.

"It's ok," Emmett tells him.

"Last night was the best night of my life," James lets Emmett know.

"Mine too," Emmett agrees.

"I look forward to having many more nights like that," James remarks.

"So do I," Emmett replies.

* * *

**A/N: I thought this was cute and I was in the mood for some Emmett/James adorableness!**

**I've been away from my precious babies for a long time, so it felt good writing this!**

**I have no idea when my next Twilight fic will be written, but I just wanted to share this one. **


End file.
